ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosme
Kosme is a Biosovortian from the planet Attracta, who Ben fought first in Kosme's Bomb. (Picture of Kosme is in credit to Roads) Story Kosme is a Biosovortian, the son of Aureax and Myranda. Aureax, Kosme's father, was a villain when Kosme was born, and so he also became a villain, although Aureax's occupation changed and beacme a hero due to Coccus' betrayal. Despite this, Kosme still became a villain. Ben first encounters him in Kosme's Bomb, after creating a bomb to aim at a star and create a black hole in the Galvan solar system. The plan was similar to that of Praxiss, who earlier also planned to bomb a star and create a black hole in The New Archenemy. Kosme was defeated later by Ben and sent to prison. In Breakout, Kosme was freed by Praxiss and Gaxvil with Francisco's help, in order to find Aureax, as Kosme was the only one who knew his father's location. He also requested him to be part of their group. Praxiss needed to have Aureax's help as he had alien tech stolen in the past years. His goal was to defeat Coccus, the alien who traitored Aureax. Kosme was not reluctant with Praxiss and Gaxvil, but with Aureax he was. While they had a feud, Kosme later agreed with him and joined to take Coccus out of office as president of his own planet. In Tens Battle Pt. 1, Kosme becomes part of the "Tens", a group of ten villains reminiscent of Ben 10 vs. Negative 10, to try and defeat Ben once and for all. Kosme frees Lectro from the lightbulb in Sparksville, then later fights together with the other villains. However, Praxiss becomes on the side of Ben's and traitors them. Eventually, Kosme, together with the nine villains, were sent to the Null Void. Kosme returns in Cosmic Blackout, and made a goal to steal an Electronic Shutdown Device (or ESD) from a high-tech planet named Trix. He first had to find the five keycards given to certain aliens to open the vault. On his search, he also encounters a battle suit which he wore and also used against Ben. While Ben was able to deactivate the suit and destroy the ESD, Ben suspects he will return. Kosme in fact returns, first in the form of Silverwork. Here Kosme, as Silverwork, murdered an alien in order to get spaeships and weapons. Then he went and escaped Praxiss from his prison and wanted to get the Ultimatrix he was building and use it against Ben, but Praxiss tricked him to avoid getting it, and so Praxiss was eventually killed. Kosme visited his father Aureax and then later was able to kill him. Later, he then learns about Ben's planet and has planned an invasion with a leader who is a robot version of his. The invasion fails; still, it was not his main goal. He becomes Silverwork again and wanted to destroy Ben's Ultimatrix instead, as well as the power pipeline connected to the Codon Stream. In the episode The Deal, Kosme teams up with Mafyozo and tries to defeat Ben once and for all, making his own Ultimatrix. Then follows three episodes: the first being Cosmic Dreams, where Ben dreams about encountering Kosme again despite assuming he's dead. Then comes Cosmic Encounter, where Kosme reappears against Ben with Mafyozo's help and his minions, attempting to get and destroy his Ultimatrix. After this was Cosmic Freedom, where Kosme freed the aliens in Ben's Ultimatrix, leaving the freed versions fighting against Ben, through his Ultimatrix-like device. Then in Cosmic Ending, Ben performs what Azmuth said to be impossible: accessing the form of Ultimate , which managed to remove Kosme from the Universe. Despite this, Kosme surprisingly returns in the fifth season (Ultimate Legacy), and now uses his alternate identity Rezureck, working for Klaxon in return for returning to the Universe with the help of the Golden Cycle. Inventions Kosme was partly an inventor, as his smarts were obtained from Aureax's. He invented two devices: *'The Helix Bomb' - the bomb which he used in an attempt to obliterate the Galvan solar system. *'Universal Translator/Speech Amplifier' - an invention he connected to Lectro to make him speak English. At first, it was supposedly a universal translator; rather, it was actually a speech amplifier, specified only for screech language speaking aliens. *'Disguise Suit - '''he used this to become Silverwork and Rezureck. *'Teleportation device''' - he used this to teleport Sterio to the control base for the power pipeline. *'Ultimatrix-like device - '''Kosme makes a crude but very similar but effective device like the Ultimatrix, which could also access the Codon Stream's aliens and free the aliens from Ben's Ultimatrix, as well as transform him into a hybrid. Abilities Kosme had magnetic powers, like all Biosovortians. He could also make a temporary blackout of electricity in a building. After getting the battle suit, though, Kosme also had these powers: *'Super strength''' *'Positronic Hand Beams' - similar to those of Upgrade's, but on the hands. *'Flight' - the suit could release pressure from its feet and propel itself to the air. *'Temporary Force Field' - the suit could release a white force field temporarily to protect itself. While invulnerable, if used, it could damage the body of the user each time. Minions Kosme had two minions where the species of the aliens are themed similarly as that of Ghostfreak. Then in Silver Lining he got more. *'Wolfram' - a Loboan from Luna Lobo *'Doctor Tungsten' - also known as Prince Tungsten, he is a Transylian from Anur Transyl who helped create the Helix Bomb. *'Sterio - '''a Hertsan Frequens from Herts, a former prisoner Alternate Identities Silverwork was Kosme's first alternate idetity, where he changed his color to silver and killed an alien in ''Fandango to obtain a keycard to get spaceships and powerful weapons as well as keys to release certain prisoners. He changes to this alias form again in Silver Lining, to destroy Ben's Ultimatrix and the power pipeline of the Codon Stream. In Ultimate Legacy, it is revealed that Kosme used another alternate Identity, this time named Rezureck, who Ben actually fought when he was 12. Rezureck surprisingly returns in the episode An Unexpected Return despite Ben assuming he was gone. Ben suspects Rezureck and Kosme are one of the same alien, having a 100% body match, with the knowledge that each Biosovortian being never had the same shape with another even as they grow. Appearances *Kosme's Bomb *Breakout *Coccus *Tens Battle Pt. 1 *Tens Battle Pt. 2 *Cosmic Blackout *Fandango (as Silverwork) *Open Doors *Reunion *Cosmic Legacy *Cosmic Invasion *Silver Lining (as Silverwork) *An Unexpected Return (as Rezureck; working title) *Magnetic Personality (Hidden Years as Rezureck; working title) Trivia *Kosme becomes Ben's major archenemy after Praxiss had become an ally and revealed that he was a really good guy. *Kosme is the only alien who made alternate villain identities in the series, though the new villain Klaxon is said to be making an alternate identity. *Kosme had worked under Praxiss, Gaxvil, Mafyozo and now Klaxon. *Kosme seems to be a mainstay villain in the series. *It appears that Kosme's "boss", Klaxon, might be a very powerful alien, judging from the fact that Kosme had been "removed" by Ultimate ; however, it was revealed that Kosme was taken by Klaxon through the Golden Cycle. *Some episodes involving Kosme had "Cosmic" as a theme. Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains